The need for keeping the human body fit and in good physical condition is well known, and for this reason, fitness and health clubs, with their wide assortments of weight training and other exercise equipment, have become popular places. However, what has not been adequately addressed are means to maintain one's hard earned good physical condition when one is required to frequently travel and can not visit his/her regular health club or gym. Moreover, the vast majority of persons do not even avail themselves of the benefits of regular workouts, whether at health clubs or otherwise. Thus, a tremendous need exists for providing simple, lightweight, compact portable exercise devices that are adaptable for use in training a large variety of human muscle groups.
Devices to aid in the exercise of various muscle groups have been manufactured for many years. The use of a bar with an elastic cord to simulate weight lifting was described as early as 1912 in U.S. Pat. No. 1,019,861. More recent attempts employing a bar and/or an elastic cord member, either separately or together, to facilitate exercise are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,059,265 (1977), 4,733,862 (1988) and 5,029,847 (1991). Each of these devices provides means for exercising select muscle groups and some are relatively compact. However, none of the prior art devices provide a single, fully reducible, compact exercise device that is adaptable for exercising and training a full complement of human muscle groups. It is toward this desideratum that the present invention is directed.